Bengali's childhood adventure
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A story part of Lion's heart and love series. Bengali is helping Tygra in his lab and there is an accident and Bengali is turned into a two year old. Now Tygra must care for his little brother. Prepare for cuteness! 1985 series.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Tygra was busy working on a new project and his younger brother Bengali was helping him. "Okay Bengali we have a bit of work to do, I have been working on this for months I found the plans for it some time ago it was hidden and dusty so I decided better late than never to work on it," Tygra said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

"Now I am almost finished with it," Tygra said.

"So what does it do?" Bengali asked.

"You know it got so old and faded I forgot what it is suppose to do," Tygra admitted.

"Oh," Bengali said.

Tygra continued to work on it. "I thought you wanted me to help," Bengali said.

"I do," Tygra said.

"Then why aren't you letting me, you never give me a chance to do anything or to do something to improve, it always has to be your way," Bengali said.

"Hey, you always act like a spoiled little baby!" Tygra said.

"I do not! You were always the favorite you were always better then me, it was all Tygra do this, Tygra do that, oh Bengali be more like Tygra it was so irritating for me and to make matters worse my classmates, the neighbors and the teachers were always saying Bengali be like Tygra, he's so amazing you must be like him," Bengali said.

"How can that be a bad thing?" Tygra asked.

"No one accepted me for who I was except for grandpa and my friends Lynx-o and Pumyra, no one ever understood the way I felt!" Bengali said.

"Oh be quiet you are making a big deal out of nothing, you know you are important," Tygra said.

"I am not as important as you everyone knows Tygra is more important than me and I will never be special!" Bengali said slamming the table activating the device.

The device started to glow and then sputter and smoke. Then it exploded. Tygra got up and dusted himself off boy was Bengali in for it this time his dumb little brother. "Bengali that temper of yours and I think you are being an idiot," Tygra said.

Then heard sniffling and it sounded like crying. "Big bwother hate me?" a small voice said. It sounded quiet young. Tygra saw Bengali as a toddler her was crying his eyes were full of tears. Tygra was shocked. "Big bwother hates me!" Bengali cried.

Tygra suddenly over come by protectiveness picked Bengali up and rubbed back. "No I don't hate you," Tygra said.

"Then why you call me name for no reason?" Bengali asked.

"Bengali do you remember what happened earlier?" Tygra asked.

"No, just remember you calling me name," Bengali said.

_Uh oh! This device did it to him now I remember it's suppose to help make food about to spoil fresh age when it was first picked. But it made Bengali into a two year old, this is a big problem._ Tygra thought.

"Tygra hate me still?" Bengali asked bringing Tygra out of thought.

"I would never hate you, you are my brother, a wonderful little cub, who I care about," Tygra said.

Bengali calmed down a bit.

_Now how to explain this accident to the others. _Tygra thought. He look at Bengali who dozed off. This was not going to be an easy thing to tell the other Thundercats.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygra came into the command center. The others saw Bengali as a toddler fast asleep in Tygra's arms. "What happened?" Panthro asked.

"He's now a toddler," Lion-o said.

"He was helping me with a device I had plans for a long time ago it was suppose to make old food fresh again but it ended up turning Bengali into a toddler," Tygra said.

"How did it activate?" Cheetara asked.

"Bengali was griping about how bad his childhood was because I wasn't letting help much, he thought I was taking over, even though he was helping and he said I wasn't letting him help and he was complaining about how everyone in his life while he was growing up wanted him to be like me, I told him he was being a spoiled baby and he got mad and said I think I am more important and thinks everyone else believes so to and he said no one thinks he's special or ever will be and he slammed the table activating the device," Tygra said.

"Well maybe Bengali had a right to be mad, because I witnessed the same problem myself when I had my eye sight. Bengali was always in your shadow Tygra, it made him feel inferior. I want you to think what it means to be a good brother and let your brother be himself and see things from his point of view," Lynx-o said.

"I think is over reacting it couldn't have been that bad," Tygra said.

"Mmhmmm," Bengali said in his sleep.

"Shush he's sleeping," Snarf said.

Tygra remember he was still holding the sleeping Bengali. "Pumyra can you check Bengali for any injuries?" Tygra asked.

"Sure, but let's wait for him to wake up," Pumyra said.

Tygra sat down still holding the sleeping Bengali. Bengali was napping for sometime. Then about an hour and half later he woke up. "Well look whose awake," Panthro said.

The other Thundercats came closer. Bengali became frightened and clung to Tygra for dear life. "Who they?" Bengali asked.

"They are our friends they are Thundercats like us," Tygra said.

"Me no Thundercat, me cub," Bengali said.

"Why is he talking like that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he's a toddler, and he's still learning about grammar and how to talk properly," Pumyra said. "It's clear this whole incident has affected Bengali's memory." she said.

"Bengali why don't you and Snarf go play outside?" Lion-o said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

"Come on Bengali Snarf will keep a good eye on you," Snarf said.

"We have to change Bengali back into an adult," Liosia said.

"How about the cave of time?" Lion-o said.

"No way are we putting my little brother in the cave of time!" Tygra said. "I will try to figure out a machine to fix this," he said.

"Sounds risky Tygra we should try the cave of time," Panthro said.

"I said no! I am not put my only family, my only brother in the cave of time I don't want him in there and that is final," Tygra said.

It was clear Tygra wasn't going to change his mind. "I understand how you feel Tygra, if Bengali was my brother I would want him in there either," Lion-o said. "How about this we only will use the cave if time if it becomes our only option is that good compromise?" he said.

"Fine with me, I will start looking at the figures to make sure it won't have to come to that," Tygra said. Suddenly Bengali came running in and grabbed on to Tygra he was crying. "Bengali what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I got a boo boo," Bengali said showing him his scraped arm.

"He took a tumble," Snarf said. "I tried to calm him down but ran into the lair saying I want big brother," he said.

"Let me take look," Pumyra said.

Bengali shied away and held onto Tygra. "It's okay Bengali Pumyra is medic she makes boo boos better," Tygra said.

So Bengali show Pumyra his boo boo. She cleaned it up and put a band-aid on it. "Is he going to be okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes it's not that bad, does that feel better Bengali?" Pumyra asked.

"Huh uh." Bengali said. "Hungry," he said.

"Well it's almost dinnertime," Panthro said.

"Yes and dinner is almost ready it should be done right about now," Snarf said. Then the cooking alarm went off. "I better take care of it," he said.

Bengali was sat at the table. He look unsure at the food. "Try it," Tygra said. Bengali tried and ate it all up. "Good boy," he said. Then Bengali yawned. "Okay Bengali time for bed," he said picking him up. Tygra set up a small bed in his room so Bengali wouldn't have to sleep all alone.

"Night light?" Bengali asked.

"Sure thing Bengali," Tygra said and plugged in a night light. "Good night Bengali," he said.

"Night night," Bengali said and went to sleep.

Tygra was determined to fix this problem himself and avoid the cave of time.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Bengali was soon awake the next morning. "Tygra play?" Bengali asked.

"You want to play?" Tygra asked.

"Yes play," Bengali said.

"I'm sorry Bengali I can't play with you right now I have things to do," Tygra said.

"AWE!" Bengali said.

Tygra saw Wilykit and Wilykat. "Hey Wilykit and Wilykat," Tygra said.

"What is it Tygra?" Wilykat asked coming into the room.

"Can you both take Bengali out to play? I have work to do and Bengali wants to play," Tygra said.

"Sure we can play with him," Wilykit said. "Come on Bengali," she said.

"Coming," Bengali said.

"What do you want to play Bengali?" Wilykat asked.

"Hide and seek," Bengali said.

"Okay then," Wilykit said.

"What's going on?" Snarfer asked.

"We are about to start a game of hide and seek with Bengali," Wilykat said.

"Can I play too?" Snarfer asked.

"Sure," Wilykit said.

"Yay!" Snarfer said.

"Who wants to count first?" Wilykat said.

"Me!" Bengali said.

"You want to count first?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes," Bengali said.

"How hi can you count Bengali?" Wilykat asked.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,12," Bengali said.

"9 comes after 8 Bengali," Snarfer said.

"Oh," Bengali said.

"So you can count to eight, you cover your eyes and start counting, and after you count to eight you say ready or not here I come." Wilykit said.

"Then you try to find us," Wilykat said.

"Okay," Bengali said. He covered his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ready or not here I come," he said. He started looking around. He saw Snarfer. "Found you," he said.

"You found me," Snarfer said.

They started looking and found Wilykat. Then they found Wilykit. "Since Snarfer was the first one found he will count this time." Wilykat said.

Tygra was busy with his work and he looked outside and saw Bengali playing with the Thunderkittens and Snarfer. He felt happy when he saw how happy Bengali was. Then he went back to work.

Then Bengali tripped and scraped his arm. He started crying and then ran inside cat's lair. "Tygra!" Bengali cried as Tygra turned around. Then Tygra knelt down and opened his arms and Bengali jumped into them sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"What's going on in here?" Lion-o asked.

"Bengali's crying his eyes out that's what," Panthro said he was talking to Tygra when Bengali came in running.

"Tell big brother what's wrong," Tygra said.

"I got an ouchie," Bengali said.

"Show me where it hurts," Tygra said.

Bengali showed Tygra his scrape. "That's a pretty bad scrape," Lion-o said. "I'll bring Pumyra in here," he said he left and came back with Pumyra.

"Okay Bengali let's take care of your ouchie," Pumyra said. She cleaned up the scrape and then put a bandaid on it. "Does it feel better Bengali?" she asked.

"Yes," Bengali said.

"Good," Pumyra said.

"Can I go play?" Bengali asked.

"Oh no your coming with me," Tygra said picking him up.

"I wanna play!" Bengali said.

"No playing right now," Tygra said.

"Tygra he's only three years old let him go play," Snarf said.

"But I don't want him to get hurt again," Tygra said.

"Tygra little cubs get hurt sometimes it's all part of playing and exploring the world around them," Snarf said.

"I understand," Tygra said. Then he set Bengali down. "You can go play just be careful," he said.

"I be careful," Bengali said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Bengali was a three year child right now and full of energy. It had been almost a week since the accident. Bengali was playing near the river with Snarfer. Then Slithe appeared. "Well look what we got here a tiny Thunderian and a worthless Snarfer, yes," Slithe said.

Bengali was scared. "Bengali let's get out of here," Snarfer said. They ran and Bengali slipped and fell into the river.

"Help!" Bengali said.

Lion-o, Cheetara and Snarf were nearby and heard Bengali. They saw Slithe grab Snarfer. Lion-o saw Bengali in the river. "Cheetara you take care of Slithe I'll save Bengali," Lion-o said and dived into the river. He swam and saw Bengali go under. Lion-o dived and grabbed Bengali. Once at shore he patted the coughing Bengali's back. "Easy Bengali," he said.

Bengali started shivering. "Come on let's get him back to cat's lair, before he catches his death of cold." Snarf said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said. He picked Bengali up and carried him home. Bengali was really shivering.

"Poor little fella," Cheetara said.

"I have a feeling Tygra is not going like this," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was right when they got to Cat's lair and he saw Bengali all cold and wet he was very angry. "What happened?!" Tygra asked.

"Slithe," Snarfer said. "He attacked us, Bengali was trying to get away but he slipped and fell into the river." he said.

"My poor baby brother, cold, soaked to the bone, and scared out of his wits," Tygra said and took Bengali out Lion-o's arms.

Bengali was dried off and was now wearing dry clothes and wrapped in a blanket to warm up. Tygra was holding him in his lap. Bengali was scared from Slithe's attack still. "That mutant attack was scary," Bengali said about to cry.

"It's okay Bengali it's over now, I promise I won't let any mutant hurt you," Tygra said.

Bengali then fell asleep. Tygra then put him down in his bed to sleep. A couple of hours Tygra came in to check on Bengali. He saw Bengali all curled up. Then Bengali start cough. Tygra didn't like the sound of Bengali's cough. Bengali saw his brother. "Tygra I feel yucky," Bengali said.

Tygra knew something was wrong. So he felt Bengali's forehead. It felt pretty hot. "I think you got a fever," Tygra said. "I'll be right back," he said. He got the thermometer. "Here keep this under you tongue," he said.

After a couple of minutes the thermometer beeped. Tygra took it out of Bengali's mouth. "You got a fever, and it's high, you need to stay in bed." Tygra said.

"I feel yucky," Bengali said.

"I know," Tygra said. Tygra knew he had to call Pumyra to know what Bengali caught so he would know how to take care of him.

Pumyra came quickly. She saw Tygra placing another blanket on Bengali. She took a look and could see Bengali caught the Thunder flu. "It's the Thunder flu, make sure he get's lots of rest, and plenty of fluids," Pumyra said.

"Will do Pumyra," Tygra said. He got Bengali some juice. "Drink it slowly Bengali, just try to sip" he said.

Bengali sipped at the juice. "Can I lay down?" Bengali said after his small sip of his drink.

"Yes you can," Tygra said. Then let Bengali lay down. Tygra was trying to work but his thoughts kept going back to poor Bengali who was sick. He decided not work until Bengali was better. He sat by Bengali's bedside.

Bengali was just soaking up his brother's attention.

Snarf came in. "How is the little guy?" he asked.

"Not so hot," Tygra said.

"I am sorry to here that, but I got some soup here, see if you can get him to eat," Snarf said.

"Thank you Snarf," Tygra said. He helped Bengali sit up. "Here Bengali it's soup you need to eat, you must keep up your strength." he said.

Bengali ate about a third of the bowl before saying he had enough. He was still sick and wasn't feeling hungry.

Tygra stayed by Bengali's side for the next couple of days. Thanks to Tygra's love and care Bengali was back to healthy and playful child.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Tygra had been working day and night to find a way to make Bengali his own age again. He began to think about what Bengali said before it happened. He decided to have a talk with his parents.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you," Tygra said.

"What is it our son?" the spirit of his father said.

Tygra told them what happened to Bengali.

"I see, well at least he's not hurt," his mother said.

"Before it happen Bengali was ranting on how he was not accepted for who he was as a child, everyone was saying to him be like me, and he got angry when you guys tended favor me, and you know when I was kid I always heard we are proud of you Tygra but I don't think I ever heard we are proud of you Bengali, I think Bengali was right you did not love him," Tygra said.

"What Bengali is my darling baby boy," his mother said.

"Then how come you guys told him to be like me and never praised his gifts?" Tygra asked.

"I guess we were so amazed what you were like wanted you both to be the same," his father said. "What Bengali could do was amazing, I never seen such finally made weapons and metal work and all my days. I guess we must've been so wrapped up in you accomplishing the greatest of things, I guess we began to neglect Bengali, but we proud of him, I guess we never let him know that," his father said.

"We I finally created the thing to make him normal again, you can visit him and tell him that okay?" Tygra said.

"We will Tygra," his father said.

"Thank you for telling us," his mother said.

They left and Tygra was ready to use the device. "You guys ready?" Tygra asked.

"Ready," they said.

"Okay Bengali hold still," Tygra said and used the device.

Bengali got bigger and there was a flash. There was Bengali full grown again. "Ugh where am I what happened?" Bengali asked.

"You are in cat's lair." Pumyra said.

"My memories of the passed few days are hazy, I don't remember much of what happened after the explosion." Bengali said.

"Bengali I want to apologize for being cross with you and not letting you help like I promised you could, I'm sorry for not being the brother you needed me to be, I just want to know I think you are special and greatest blacksmith I know," Tygra said.

Bengali hugged Tygra. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that, thanks Tygra," Bengali said.

A bit later in the tower of omens Bengali got visitors the spirits of his parents. "Bengali we are sorry about how we treated you as child, we just wanted you to know we were always proud of you and your skills, it's just we should've let you know that, can you forgive us?" his father asked.

Bengali hugged them. "I forgive you," Bengali said.

Now Bengali could look forward to a better future.

The end.


End file.
